


A Key

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cas wakes up early and can’t find Dean anywhere. Instead of Dean, he finds a key and a fancy looking meal on the kitchen table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Cas stirred in his sleep, mumbling quietly some words in Enochian. His hand involuntarily reached to the left side of the bed, where Dean usually slept, but he found nothing. That caused the former angel to wake up because the hunter never got up before him, especially when Sam was leaving the bunker for a while in order to spend some time alone with Eileen.

Cas ruffled his hair with his hand and slowly walked towards the kitchen because there was some noise coming from there. Getting into the room, he rubbed his eyes with his fists and when he opened them again he couldn’t believe what he heard and saw.

There was a soft, slow music playing in the background. On the table, there was a bottle of wine, some candles and plates filled with some spaghetti which the ex-angel couldn’t recognise. It looked like a romantic dinner and Cas started wondering why would Dean prepare such a nice meal. The hunter knew how to cook. To be honest, he cooked incredibly but they usually ate simple dishes not the fancy looking ones.

There was a black box near one of the plates and Cas grabbed it, opening it out of curiosity. There was a key, wrapped in blue ribbon which reminded the former angel the color of his eyes.

“What are you doing Cas?” Dean appeared out of nowhere and Cas turned around, the key in his hands.

“I woke up and you weren’t there so I started looking for you.” The ex-angel admitted, smiling softly.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise. Dammit Cas.” The hunter chuckled, walking towards his boyfriend.

“I’m truly sorry but I have one question. What is this?” The former angel asked, showing Dean the key he was holding in his hand. The hunter blushed slightly and took Cas’s hand in his.

“It’s a key to our new apartment. Sam said that you might want to get away from the bunker. I mean, you know, you don’t have your mojo anymore, and maybe we could live like a normal couple. That we could have our own home and he would stay here with Eileen. I don’t know, it’s probably stupid…” Dean didn’t have a chance to finish this one because the former angel kissed the hunter, silencing him for a while. Eventually, Cas pulled away, grinning at Dean.

“It’s not stupid. But you know what? We are home.”

“What do you mean, Cas?” The hunter asked, trying to figure out what was on Castiel’s mind.

“I love that place. We confessed our feelings for each other here. We spent our first night together in your room. It is home because it reminds me of you, Dean.” The former angel smiled, getting a bit lost in the memories.

“So, you’re okay with staying? And it doesn’t bother you that we won’t be alone here?”

“Of course, I am. I don’t care where I am, as long as we’re together.” Castiel admitted assuring the hunter that he didn’t want to go anywhere.

“That’s awesome Cas. Let’s stay, then.” Dean whispered, planting a soft kiss on the ex-angel lips.

“Let’s stay.”


End file.
